Los Angeles
| comté = Los Angeles | maire = Antonio Villaraigosa (D) | superficie = 1290.6 | terre = 1214.9 | altitude = 87 | année_pop = 2010 | population = 3792621 | utc = 8 | latitude = 34.053692 | longitude = -118.242762 | site web = http://www.lacity.org/ }} Los Angeles (prononciation en français de France , en français québécois , en anglais britannique , en anglais américain et en espagnol : ) est la deuxième plus grande ville des États-Unis après New York. Elle est située dans le sud de la Californie, sur la côte pacifique. Les Américains l'appellent souvent par son diminutif, L.A., prononcé . Cette ville est le siège du comté portant le même nom. Los Angeles signifie « les anges » en espagnol et ses habitants sont appelés Angelenos (quelquefois Angelinos) — les Angelins. Son nom complet est El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula, c'est-à-dire « le village de Notre-Dame la Reine des Anges à la Porciuncula », nom donné à la rivière par les IndiensRobert Florey, Hollywood années zéro, éd. Seghers, Paris 1972 . Page d'histoire sur le site du comté. La population de la commune est de selon le dernier recensement de 2010 ., alors qu'elle n'était que de en 1887 .. Le comté rassemble en alors que l'aire urbaine de Los Angeles compte environ d’habitants ., ce qui en fait la deuxième agglomération des États-Unis après celle de New York. Mais la municipalité propre de Los Angeles est relativement restreinte face à l'agglomération angeline, même si elle est plus grande que New York et Chicago. Los Angeles est une ville olympique : elle a accueilli les Jeux deux fois (en 1932 et 1984). Mondialement connue pour son activité scientifique et culturelle, elle entend conserver son statut de ville-région mondiale (world city-region)C. Ghorra-Gobin, « Los Angeles : réinventer les espaces publics », 2006, .. L. A. est cosmopolite et demeure l'un des points d'entrée d'immigrants les plus importants aux États-Unis. Histoire Après avoir été habitée pendant des milliers d'années par les tribus amérindiennes Tongva et Chumash, la baie de Los Angeles est repérée en 1542 par le portugais João Rodrigues Cabrilho. Ce sont deux missions espagnoles venues du sud qui s'y implantent en 1771 et 1797. Los Angeles est fondée en 1781 en tant que pueblo (village) ; elle compte alors quarante personnes (onze familles)Cynthia Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. La Californie est annexée en 1822 par le Mexique, devenu indépendant de l'Espagne, et, quelques années après, des concessions sont offertes par le gouverneur. En 1848, la région passe sous le contrôle des États-Unis, suite à leur victoire dans la guerre contre le Mexique. C'est en 1850 que la ville devient la capitale du comté du même nom. La petite commune n'est alors qu'une simple bourgade de l'Ouest américain, avec ses saloons, ses salles de jeux et ses routes encore en terre. Le chemin de fer arrive en 1876 et la liaison directe avec la côte Est, réalisée en 1885. La culture des agrumes, en particulier des oranges, fonde la renommée de la cité jusqu'à New York. Elle passe alors de en 1860 à plus de en 1890 et atteint les en 1900. La découverte de gisements de pétrole au début du provoque un nouvel afflux de population. La ville s'agrandit rapidement en annexant les municipalités voisines. L'industrie aéronautique y prend son essor à la même époque grâce à Lockheed et Douglas, tandis que le cinéma se transforme en véritable industrie, avec comme épicentre le quartier d'Hollywood. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, l'étalement urbain gagne la vallée de San FernandoRobert Bruegmann, Sprawl: A Compact History, Chicago, University of Chicago Press, 2005, .. En 1992, Los Angeles est secouée par de sanglantes émeutes déclenchées par l'affaire Rodney King, qui voit un automobiliste noir être agressé par quatre policiers blancs du Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). Cette bavure majeure est filmée par un riverain, ce qui provoque la tenue d'un procès sous haute pression et très médiatisé, procès qui s'est déroulé à Simi Valley ville située au nord-ouest de L.A. L'acquittement des policiers prononcé par un jury à majorité blanche soulève une vague de colère dans le quartier populaire et pauvre de South Central. Six jours d'affrontements inter-raciaux aboutissent à l'intervention de la Garde nationale. Le bilan officiel des violences avance le chiffre de et plus de . Les forces de l'ordre ont procédé à plus de , et les incendies et les pillages ont été estimés à un milliard de dollars de 1992, pour des affrontements tels que les États-Unis n'en avaient plus connu depuis les années 1960. Quelques années plus tard, en 1994 la ville subit un important tremblement de terre à Northridge et voit plusieurs tentatives de sécession de certaines de ses régions, comme la vallée de San Fernando et Hollywood en 2002, sans succès .. Aujourd'hui ce sont l'immigration, la montée en importance des minorités et le redéveloppement urbain qui dominent l'actualité de Los Angeles. vignette|upright=3|left|alt=Photo panoramique en noir et blanc, prise d'un point élevé ; on voit les toits de Los Angeles|Los Angeles en [[1908.]] Géographie en quittant Los Angeles et Santa Monica]] Située en Californie du Sud, bordée au nord par les San Gabriel Mountains, à l'ouest et au sud par l'Océan Pacifique (situation favorable permettant aux Angelins de faire du ski et se baigner dans la même journée), Los Angeles offre une grande variété de paysages. Le rivage est constitué des longues plages de sable blanc des baies de Santa Monica et de San Pedro, qui font de Los Angeles la plus grande métropole établie sur un site de littoral, Perth et Rio de Janeiro exceptéesReyner Banham, Los Angeles: The Architecture of Four Ecologies, .. La ville occupe une partie du bassin de Los Angeles, une plaine côtière accidentée, et une grande partie de la vallée de San Fernando, dont elle est séparée par de hautes collines, les monts Santa Monica. Le principal cours d'eau de Los Angeles est la Los Angeles River, un petit fleuve qui prend sa source dans la vallée de San Fernando et traverse la ville jusqu'à l'océan. La ville s'étend sur (dont , soit 5,86 %, de plans d'eau). La distance nord-sud la plus grande est de , la distance est-ouest de ; le périmètre total est de . Selon le Bureau du recensement des États-Unis, Los Angeles est à la septième place nationale des villes de plus de pour la superficie .. L'altitude maximale sur la commune est de au Sister Elsie Peak .. La région de Los Angeles comprend un nombre remarquable d'espèces de plantes indigènes : le pavot de Californie, le matilija poppy Liberty Hyde Bailey, The standard cyclopedia of horticulture: a discussion, for the amateur, and the professional and commercial grower…, Macmillan, 1947, ., le toyon, et des centaines d'autres. Avec ses plages, ses dunes, ses collines, ses montagnes et ses rivières, elle est riche en écosystèmes divers. Mais certaines espèces sont rares et menacées, comme la Los Angeles sunflower. La ville compte 379 parcs dont la superficie totale est de Site du département d'urbanisme de la mairie. Griffith Park est le plus grand parc urbain du monde. Le plus vieux parc de la ville a été créé en 1781 et se trouve dans le El Pueblo de Los Angeles Historic Monument, près de Union Station. Climat vignette|Graphique climatique de Los Angeles. La ville jouit d'un climat méditerranéen semi-aride caractérisé par des hivers doux et humides et des étés chauds et secs. Elle profite de 320 jours d'ensoleillement annuel et fait partie de la Sun Belt (« ceinture du soleil »). Les vents venant de l'océan Pacifique tendent à rafraîchir la côte en été et à les réchauffer en hiver. À l'intérieur des terres, les influences maritimes se font moins sentir, si bien que l'amplitude thermique s'accroît. Les températures peuvent ainsi varier de plusieurs degrés dans les quartiers les plus éloignés du littoral. La plus haute température enregistrée a été de }} à Woodland Hills en juillet 2006 . ; le record de froid s'établit à en 1989 à Canoga Park. Les pluies tombent surtout en hiver (les mois de janvier et février sont les plus humides) et au printemps. Les moyennes annuelles sont de pour les précipitations (pour un total annuel de ) et de pour les températures . .. Les canicules se produisent beaucoup au mois de septembre lorsqu'un vent catabatique nommé "Santa Ana" souffle sur la Californie du Sud, pouvant faire monter la température au-dessus de pendant 2 à 3 jours comme le , où on enregistra dans le centre-ville de Los Angeles. Tableaux climatiques de différents endroits à Los Angeles : Les risques du cadre physique [[Fichier:Los Angeles 2009 fires.jpg|vignette|Le Station Fire en août 2009]] La ville est située sur la faille de San Andreas et le risque de séisme y est très élevé. Le tremblement de terre majeur le plus récent est celui de Northridge en 1994 dont l'épicentre se situait dans la vallée de San Fernando. Les dommages qu'il a causés ont coûté plus de vingt-cinq milliards de dollars« Le sud de la Californie a été secoué par un puissant tremblement de terre » The Associated Press, 29 juillet 2008 .. D'autres tremblements de terre importants ont affecté l'agglomération : celui de Whittier Narrows en 1987 qui s'est produit dans la vallée de San Gabriel ou encore ceux de Sylmar en 1971 et de Long Beach en 1933. Néanmoins, la plupart des nombreux séismes qui ont lieu dans la région sont mineurs, les habitants en perçoivent souvent un ou deux par an, sans que des dégâts soient occasionnés ; beaucoup d'autres séismes ne sont relevés que par les sismographes. De nombreux spécialistes, et notamment l'Institut de géophysique américain (USGS), attendent un séisme majeur dans le futur« Séisme - Le "Big One" à L.A. avant 2040 », TF1, 15 avril 2008 .. The big one est le terme employé par les Californiens pour désigner cette catastrophe éventuelle. En outre, Los Angeles est régulièrement menacée par des incendies (par exemple en novembre 1961 et en août-septembre 2009), qui touchent surtout les quartiers périphériques riches les plus récents, construits sur les pentes des collines, au contact avec la végétation naturelleC. Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. Enfin, la ville, malgré le faible volume de précipitations, n'est pas à l'abri d'inondations, qui, à l'instar de celles de 1938 et de 1969, peuvent se révéler catastrophiques. Afin de limiter le risque, plusieurs bassins ont été construits, et la Los Angeles River a été bétonnée sur presque toute sa longueurC. Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. Urbanisme , ce qui caractérise bien l'absence de véritable centre-ville à Los Angeles.]] La ville de Los Angeles est aujourd'hui considérée par les urbanistes et les géographes comme le modèle et la préfiguration du développement des métropoles américaines. Elle éclipse le modèle de Chicago qui prévalait depuis la fin du avec la célèbre école de Chicago. Si l'on considère les études récentesCf. les travaux des urbanistes, sociologues et géographes anglo-saxons, mais aussi français, comme Cynthia Ghorra-Gobin, chercheuse au CNRS ; (voir la bibliographie)., la « Cité des anges » apparaît pour beaucoup de spécialistes comme le laboratoire du « postmodernisme urbain »Article. Tout d'abord, Los Angeles se caractérise par l'absence de véritable centre-ville. En effet, même si pour les Angelins le cœur historique de la ville se situe à La Plaza, endroit où Los Angeles a été fondée, et si le centre-ville est Downtown Los Angeles, les différentes fonctions de commandement sont en fait réparties dans plusieurs quartiers distincts et éloignés. Cette situation trouve son origine dans l'histoire de la ville. À leur arrivée, les nouvelles populations anglo-saxonnes et protestantes tiennent à se démarquer des populations hispanophones déjà présentes et la marque que ces dernières ont imprimé à la ville historique. Motivées par un idéal « pastoral » caractéristique de l'idéologie WASP, ces nouveaux habitants construisent les quartiers de la ville avec une faible densité, afin de garder une proximité avec les espaces naturels et de centrer la vie sociale sur la cellule familiale dotée d'un espace domestique important. À la fin du , les Angelins choisirent la maison individuelle avec jardin comme forme d'habitat privilégiée. Cette conception de l'organisation urbaine ancra une logique de croissance illimitée de l'agglomération, qui fut rendue possible à mesure que les moyens de transports se multiplièrent et s'améliorèrent : l'urbanisation suivit d'abord les grands axes de transport public (trains et tramways), puis les possibilités d'extension furent accrues par l'automobileC. Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, ., ce qui a donné à l'agglomération sa configuration actuelle de tache d'huile s'étendant sur plus de du nord au sud. ]] Cet étalement urbain (urban sprawl en anglais) poussé à l'extrême a pour conséquence, aujourd'hui, d'aller à l'encontre d'une proximité véritable avec la nature, les espaces naturels n'étant accessibles qu'après une longue traversée des vastes lotissements pavillonnaires constituant l'immense périphérie de l'agglomération. Celle-ci possède en effet le moins bon score en ce qui concerne le rapport entre les espaces naturels et la superficie totale de toute la côte OuestD'après une étude de 2000 du Urban Land Institute citée dans l'article The Green and Pleasant Land of... Los Angeles? de BusinessWeek.com. Les déplacements urbains sont également devenus un problème central. Les transports en commun ne peuvent avoir aucune efficacité du fait de l'absence de densité. L'usage de l'automobile détient par conséquent un quasi-monopole des déplacements, entraînant une saturation du réseau routier, malgré la création d'un très grand nombre d'autoroutes urbaines reliant les différents quartiers de l'agglomération. La faible proportion d'espaces publics engendre quant à elle l'exclusion sociale et le repli des nombreuses communautés ethniques entre elles, favorisant la présence lors des élections de « candidats ethniques ». L'architecte Frank Lloyd Wright disait à propos de la ville elle-même : « Penchez le monde sur un côté et tout ce qui ne tient pas très bien glissera vers Los Angeles.» Cette citation (en version originale : }}) n'y est cependant pas proprement sourcée, raison pour laquelle elle a été déplacée le 30 avril 2009 en page de discussion.. Cette particularité fait la singularité de Los Angeles par rapport aux autres villes occidentalesC. Ghorra-Gobin, ''Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. « Recentralisation » ]] On assiste cependant depuis quelques années à une grande renaissance du centre-ville. Dans les années 1970, on éleva des gratte-ciel dans ce quartier, qui se vidait dès la fermeture des bureaux. Au début du , la municipalité décide de transformer le centre-ville, en coopération avec des institutions privées. Les objectifs sont de diversifier les fonctions du centre-ville, de revaloriser le patrimoine et de créer des espaces publics. Il s'agit de développer les lieux consacrés au divertissement et à la culture, de former un art district, d'attirer la population et les touristes, de renforcer l'importance de Los Angeles et de son centre par rapport à la vaste agglomération qui n'en a plus vraiment. L'ambition est de mettre en place un "vrai centre-ville pour Los Angeles"C. Ghorra-Gobin, « Los Angeles : réinventer les espaces publics », 2006, ; interview de Richard Riordan.. Pour cela, de nombreux projets ont vu le jour, notamment sur l'axe de la Grand Avenue qui devrait être achevé en 2009 et coûter 1,8 milliard de dollarsFrédéric Martel, De la culture en Amérique, Paris, Gallimard, 2006, , ., que le maire veut transformer en Champs-Élysées de la côte ouest. Un programme de restauration a vu le jour pour Broadway (vieux cinémas de l'entre-deux-guerres) et pour de nouveaux lofts sur Spring Street. La bibliothèque centrale, érigée dans les années 1920 en style Art déco a été réhabilitée. De nouveaux bâtiments sont sortis de terre : le Walt Disney Concert Hall signé Frank Gehry (2003), le building de la MTA, la cathédrale Notre-Dame des anges conçue par Rafael Moneo (2002). La concentration d'institutions culturelles (musée d'art contemporain, la Colburn School of Performing Arts) doivent redonner de l'intérêt pour le centre-ville. Les résultats de cette politique de reconquête du centre-ville sont regardés avec attention par les urbanistes du monde entier : beaucoup d'Angelins choisissent de revenir vivre dans le centre où plus de sont actuellement en construction. La redensification urbaine et la création de nouveaux parcs vont donc changer le visage de la ville d'ici quelques années''The Green and Pleasant Land of... Los Angeles?, article de BusinessWeek.com. Ce phénomène nouveau, qui remet en cause les représentations de la population (encore majoritairement attachée au modèle de la maison jardin et à la faible densité), n'est encore qu'à ses débuts ; et, s'il entraîne la gentrification de certains secteurs, tels que Grand Avenue, il ne remédie pas forcément au problème des ghettos. Ainsi l'urbanisme angelin hésite-t-il, en ce début de , entre deux tendances - la création d'une centralité à travers un véritable espace public, et la poursuite de son modèle ancien de valorisation de l'espace privé - tout en penchant plutôt vers la premièreC. Ghorra-Gobin, ''Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. Problèmes environnementaux vue de l'Observatoire Griffith sur fond de smog]] En raison de l'étalement urbain, des trop faibles densités de l'agglomération et de l'utilisation extensive de la voiture, Los Angeles subit une importante pollution de l'air. Le smog, qui y est particulièrement intense, est un nuage de pollution provoqué par les gaz d'échappement et les rejets industriels. Dès qu'un certain seuil est dépassé, un avis d'alerte est lancé par les autorités de la ville ; les déplacements en voiture y sont alors limités au strict nécessaire, et les usines doivent cesser de brûler des hydrocarbures. La mauvaise qualité de l'air a occupé les autorités depuis la fin des années 1940, date à laquelle le comté a créé une agence publique chargée de ce problèmeC. Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, .. Actuellement, de nouvelles mesures sont à l'étude pour améliorer la qualité de l'air dans les années à venirStaff Writer. "Air Quality Protections Take Off." Environmental Defense, 6 décembre 2004.. Le lancement, le , par les ports de Los Angeles et de Long Beach, d'un plan visant à réduire la pollution de l'air d'au moins 45 % en cinq ans dans la baie de San Pedro et au niveau de tous les transports et équipements, montre que la lutte contre la pollution est une prioritéIl s'agit plus précisément du San Pedro Bay Ports Clean Air Action Plan, voir l'annonce en anglais et l'article "Plan d'action commun en faveur de l'air pour Los Angeles et Long Beach" de AIVP.com. En outre, la municipalité encourage le développement des transports en commun (qui sont moins pratiqués qu'à San Francisco ou New York) ainsi qu'un système de covoiturage, mais ces mesures n'atteignent pas le succès escompté. Un réseau de pistes cyclables a été développé ainsi qu'un réseau de lignes de bus express, pour tenter de proposer une alternative à l'automobile. Le maire de Los Angeles a signé l’U.S. Mayors Climate Protection Agreement (« accord des maires des États-Unis sur la protection du climat »), visant à atteindre ou à dépasser les objectifs de réduction de GES fixé par le protocole de Kyoto. Los Angeles possède déjà de pistes cyclables . et de bandes cyclables .. , des mesures fiscales encouragent les entreprises et les particuliers à installer des panneaux solaires qui, depuis 1999, représentent une capacité totale de 16 mégawatts .. 10 % de l’énergie consommée dans la ville est déjà d’origine renouvelable . : l’objectif de la cité des anges est d’atteindre 40 % en 2020. Le programme Trees for a Green LA encourage les habitants à planter des arbres pour réduire le smog et améliorer le cadre de vie. Antonio Villaraigosa a annoncé qu'il fera planter un million d'arbres dans sa ville et qu'il encouragera les carburants « propres » avant la fin de son mandat. Los Angeles a un taux de recyclage de 65 % .. En février 2009, le maire a annoncé que le municipalité remplacera 140 000 ampoules des lampadaires et feux de signalisation par des diodes électroluminescentesClaudine Mulard, « A Los Angeles, l'éclairage public s'apprête à faire sa révolution verte », dans Le Monde du 3 mars 2009 .. Découpage territorial .]] La superficie de la ville étant importante, Los Angeles est divisée en un grand nombre de quartiers. La plupart de leurs noms a pour origine des zones rurales qui furent annexés par Los Angeles au fil du temps, la géographie, les rues principales, les noms de propriétaires fonciers. Ces divisions n'ont pas de statut légal mais ont une grande importance pour les habitants pour des raisons culturelles et financières. Parmi ces quartiers, Hollywood est célèbre dans le monde entier pour ses studios de cinéma. De nombreux noms de quartiers témoignent de l'origine de leurs habitants, comme Little Armenia, Thai Town, Historic Filipinotown, Little Ethiopia et Little Persia). L'ensemble reflète la diversité et la richesse démographique de la région. Les nombreuses communes qui bordent Los Angeles ou y sont enclavées (par exemple Beverly Hills et Santa Monica) sont la plupart du temps culturellement confondues avec elle. La ville est généralement divisée en plusieurs grandes régions : Downtown Los Angeles, le Eastside et le Northeast, South Los Angeles, la Harbor Area, Hollywood, Wilshire, le Westside et les vallées de San Fernando et de Crescenta. Démographie |1900| |1910| |1920| |1930| |1940| |1960| |1980| |1990| |2000| |2005| |2007| |2010| |sources =ONU U.S. Census Bureau }} Plus de 140 nationalités différentes sont représentées à Los Angeles, où l'on parle au moins 224 langues : c'est l'un des principaux foyers d'immigration du pays (gateway city). Les populations hispaniques et asiatiques y croissent particulièrement rapidement : en 1970, on pouvait recenser 18,4 % de latinos, contre 40 % en 1990Jean-Pierre Paulet, Géographie urbaine, Paris, Colin, 2000, , .. Certains Hispaniques parlent souvent le spanglish ou l'espagnol dans leurs quartiers (les barrios) ; la communauté asiatique est la seconde plus importante aux États-Unis et celles des Japonais aussi. Les Persans de Los Angeles sont la communauté la plus grande de la ville : les Irano-américains de Californie se concentre dans le quartier de Westwood et dans la ville de Beverly Hills. Des centaines de milliers d’IraniensEmmanuelle Richard, « Beverly Hills, versant persan », dans Libération du 27 avril 2007 . sont arrivés dans cette région à partir de 1979. Aujourd’hui, le bassin de Los Angeles abrite la plus importante concentration d'Iraniens hors d'Iran, si bien que l'on parle de « Tehrangeles ». La ville accueille les plus grandes populations d'Arméniens, Cambodgiens, Philippins, Guatémaltèques, Israéliens, Coréens, Mexicains et Hongrois en dehors de leurs pays respectifs , .. Population des 10 plus grandes villes de Californie (2005)'Population des communes, et non des agglomérations ; . TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:640 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:10 right:10 top:10 bottom:40 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas Period = from:0 till:4000 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:500 start:0 gridcolor:drabgreen BarData= barset:Einwohnerzahl PlotData= width:20 fontsize:M textcolor:black color:skyblue shift:(20,-6) anchor:from barset:Einwohnerzahl from:start till:3845.8 text:Los Angeles_(3 845 541) from:start till:1263.2 text:San Diego_(1 263 756) from:start till:904.5 text:San José_(904 522) from:start till:744.2 text:San Francisco_(744 230) from:start till:476.5 text:Long Beach_(476 564) from:start till:457.7 text:Fresno_(457 719) from:start till:454.3 text:Sacramento_(454 330) from:start till:397.9 text:Oakland_(397 976) from:start till:342.7 text:Santa Ana_(342 715) from:start till:333.7 text:Anaheim_(333 776) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(450,20) text:Nombre d'habitants (en milliers) Recensement de 2000 Au recensement de 2000, il y avait . et dans la ville. La densité de population était de par km². Ce chiffre peut sembler faible par rapport aux densités des métropoles européennesLa densité de Paris ou d'Athènes est de l'ordre de . ou même américainesLa densité de New York dépasse .. Mais il s'agit d'une moyenne qui cache des disparités de peuplement importantes entre les zones peu habitées comme les monts Santa MonicaCes montagnes qui s'élèvent à 900 mètres d'altitude, séparent le bassin de Los Angeles de la vallée de San Fernando. des secteurs très urbanisés situés plus au sud. Certains quartiers seraient à la seconde place après New York en termes de densité, s'ils étaient indépendants de la ville de Los Angeles. En 2000, 26 % de la population avait moins de 18 ans, 11,1 % avait de 18 à 24 ans, 34,1 % de 25 à 44 ans, 18,6 % de 45 à 64 ans, et 9,7 % de personnes âgées de plus de 65 ans. L'âge moyen était de 32 ans. Comme les autres métropoles américaines, les contrastes de richesse sont fortement marqués à Los Angeles. Certains des quartiers les plus riches comme ceux de Bel Air et Hollywood jouxtent les zones noirs et hispaniques qui sont souvent des poches d'indigence. 30,3 % des personnes ayant moins de 18 ans et 12,6 % de ceux âgés de 65 ans ou plus étaient en situation de pauvreté au début du . Concernant les origines des habitants, le recensement de 2000 montre que : sur personnes nées aux États-Unis dans la ville, sont nées en Californie, viennent d'un autre État de l'Union, et sont nées dans un territoire comme Porto Rico, Guam… Sur les habitants nés à l'étranger, viennent d'Europe, d'Asie, d'Afrique, d'Océanie, d'Amérique latine et des autres pays d'Amérique du Nord. Los Angeles continue d'attirer de nombreux migrants. Los Angeles est une ville multiethnique. En comparaison avec les autres cités californiennes, elle compte une proportion plus importante d'Hispaniques, qui sont aujourd'hui majoritaires dans le comté de Los Angeles. La part des noirs est relativement élevée. La ville de San Francisco compte davantage d'Asiatiques dans sa population totale30,7 % pour le comté de San Francisco.. Criminalité Selon la ''COMPSTAT Unit du Los Angeles Police Department, chargée d'établir des statistiques sur la ville, Los Angeles a vu décliner de manière importante les actes de violence depuis le milieu des années 1990 : l'année 2005 a été un record à ce niveau, avec de violence, dont . On peut comparer avec l'année 1992 durant laquelle et délits ont été recensés dont . La baisse de la criminalité violente s'est poursuivie en 2006 Nicolas Bourcier, «États-Unis : remontée de la criminalité », dans Le Monde du 28-09-2007, mis en ligne le 27 septembre 2007 .. Malgré les clichés négatifs — L.A est appelée gangland — les statistiques montrent que, en comparaison avec d'autres grandes villes, Los Angeles se porte relativement bien : elle a un indice de criminalité inférieur à celui de La Nouvelle-Orléans et Détroit. Parmi les plus grandes villes du pays, seules New York et Chicago ont un taux de criminalité inférieur. Selon une étude de 2001 effectuée par le National Drug Intelligence Center, le comté de Los Angeles abrite qui regroupent . Si les poursuites en voiture se produisent plus souvent que dans les autres villes, c'est en partie à cause de la complexité et de la taille du réseau autoroutier de la ville"California Central District Drug Threat Assessment : Overview." National Drug Intelligence Center, mai 2001.. L'insécurité est très variable en fonction du quartier dans lequel on se trouve. Généralement, il est peu recommandé aux touristes de se rendre dans les quartiers au sud, sud-est et à l'est du centre-ville (Inglewood, Florence, Compton...). Le downtown lui même est déconseillé dès la tombée de la nuit. À l'inverse les zones sûres se situent au nord, nord-ouest et à l'ouest du centre-ville (Santa Monica, Beverly Hills, Venice, Cheviot Hills, West Hollywood...). Économie de Los Angeles]] Le poids économique de l'agglomération angeline est considérable : en 2002, le PNB de la métropole était de 411 milliards de dollars '' | sous-titre = la question métropolitaine aux États-Unis | périodique = Cercles | numéro = 13 | année = 2005 | pages = 123-138 | url texte = http://www.cercles.com/n13/ghorra.pdf }}., c'est-à-dire qu'elle produit plus de richesses que les Pays-BasVoir l'article Économie des Pays-Bas par exemple. Le PNB de l'agglomération représente plus de 3,3 % du PIB américain. Los Angeles est célèbre pour être le principal centre de production cinématographique aux États-Unis, le plus rentable au monde, mais devancé par le nombre des productions de Bollywood, en Inde. Le nom d'Hollywood, le quartier dans lequel cette production a lieu, est devenu synonyme de cette industrie. On remarque cependant ces dernières années une augmentation de la concurrence à ce niveau, et de plus en plus de productions sont réalisées dans d'autres villes des États-Unis, ou au Canada, à Vancouver (surnommée Hollywood du nord) et à Toronto. Autrefois, l'aéronautique et le pétrole étaient les domaines économiques dominants de la ville, mais ont été remplacés aujourd'hui par les finances, les télécommunications, la loi, la santé et les transports. La ville dispose d'un important port avec un trafic cargo de 54,228 millions de tonnes métriques en 2008 | site = }}. Quant à son activité conteneurs, elle atteignait en 2009 un total de 6 748 995 TEUs ce qui plaçait le port au premier rang des ports d'Amérique du Nord pour cette catégorie de traficSite officiel. Plus de 60 % des entreprises californiennes ont installé leur siège social à Los Angeles, et, bien que la ville soit le siège de nombreuses sociétés (dont trois font partie du classement Fortune 500), ce nombre quadruple si l'on considère son agglomération ; la plupart des compagnies ayant préféré s'installer dans les zones où les impôts sont moins importants. Le bassin de Los Angeles, en particulier sa partie occidentale, est exploité pour son pétrole : depuis le début du , ont été creusés ; aujourd'hui, environ sont toujours exploités« Beverly Hills : un puits de pétrole dans la cour de récré », dans Courrier international du 29 juin 2006 .. La ville abrite de nombreux immigrants mexicains, dont un grand nombre d'illégaux, qui se trouvent souvent relégués aux plus basses tâches de l'économie de la ville, comme le personnel d'entretien. Tourisme sur le Hollywood Boulevard.]] L'industrie touristique est peu développée à Los Angeles. Les touristes s'orientent généralement vers les nombreux parcs à thèmes de la région tels que Disneyland ou Universal Studios Hollywood. Le parcours touristique classique inclut aussi généralement un tour dans les artères célèbres telles que Sunset Boulevard, Santa Monica Boulevard, Melrose Avenue, le Pacific Coast Highway ou le célèbre Rodeo Drive à Beverly Hills qui abrite de nombreuses boutiques de luxe. Venice Beach au Sud-Ouest de la ville est un site proposant de nombreuses activités. Outre une plage très large et surveillée, les touristes visitent les nombreuses petites boutiques de souvenirs, de vêtements, de gadgets, etc., font du roller ou du vélo sur les pistes cyclables longeant la plage, ou regardent les quelques peintres ou musiciens s'y produisant quotidiennement. Quelques kilomètres plus à l'ouest, Malibu est célèbre pour ses plages et ses villas de luxe. Los Angeles est, avec son quartier d'Hollywood, un des hauts lieux de l'industrie cinématographique. Outre le panneau Hollywood, symbole du quartier, le Grauman's Chinese Theatre sur Hollywood Boulevard (où se situe le célèbre Walk of Fame), diffusant tous les blockbusters en avant-première mondiale, et un tour des maisons de stars (depuis la rue) à Beverly Hills à l'aide d'un Star Mansion map sont les activités courantes des touristes amateurs de cinéma. Culture Los Angeles est souvent désignée comme la capitale mondiale du divertissement à travers ses imposantes industries cinématographiques et télévisuelle, ainsi que musicale et artistique. Institutions culturelles Plusieurs institutions culturelles sont présentes dans la ville, les plus importantes étant le Musée d'art du comté de Los Angeles (Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA)), le Getty Center, le Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA), le Museum of Neon Art (MONA), le Norton Simon Museum, le Museum of Tolerance, le Skirball Cultural Center, le Latino Museum of History, Art, and Culture, le George C. Page Museum, le Musée national des Américains japonais, le California Science Center, ainsi que le Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County. Los Angeles compte par ailleurs de très nombreuses galeries d'art, comme la Culver City gallery Blum & Poe ouverte en octobre 2010 sur .. thumb|droite|upright|Huntington Gardens La Huntington Library and Art Gallery, ouverte au public en 1928 et créée par Henry Edwards Huntington, propose une bibliothèque de plus de dont de nombreux livres anciens, un musée d'art et un jardin botanique très réputé pour son ''cactus garden. La bibliothèque principale de la ville est la Los Angeles Public Library (LAPL), dont le siège, situé dans Downtown, a été reconnu National Historic Site. Les zones non-incorporées du comté de Los Angeles et quelques des petites villes sont servies par la Los Angeles County Public Library. Il existe de nombreux lieux de représentation théâtrale à Los Angeles : le Music Center (composé du Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, siège de l'Opéra de Los Angeles et de l'Ahmanson Theater, où sont jouées les grosses productions de Broadway), le Ford Amphitheater, le Greek Theater, le Hollywood Bowl, le Pantages Theatre, et le Kodak Theater. L'orchestre philharmonique de Los Angeles se produit au Walt Disney Concert Hall. Los Angeles est aussi un véritable musée à l'air libre de peintures murales, dont certaines de Diego Rivera, David Alfaro Siqueiros et Jose Clemente OrozcoLamurals.org; elle serait la ville à en contenir le plus grand nombre. Elle abrite quelques-uns des graffiti les plus connus du monde, par exemple ceux du Belmont Tunnel. On peut aussi trouver de nombreuses sculptures dans les parcs de la ville, dont ceux de l'Université du Judaïsme et de l'Université de Californie à Los Angeles. Religion vignette|La Cathédrale Notre-Dame des anges La composition de la population et les flux migratoires expliquent en partie la répartition des religions à Los Angeles. Les catholiques sont majoritaires étant donné l'importance de la population hispanique : le diocèse de Los Angeles, le plus important du pays, dirigé par Roger Cardinal Mahony, regroupe plus de 5 millions de croyantsSite du diocèse de Los Angeles et Villes et religions aux États-Unis: entre instrumentalisation politique et héritage historique par Cynthia Ghorra Gobin. La cathédrale Notre-Dame des anges est aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 12 étages et peut accueillir plus de . Avec en 2000 , la population juive est la deuxième du pays derrière celle de New York, et la ville abrite de nombreuses synagogues, dont la plupart sont situées dans la vallée de San Fernando et à West Los Angeles (la plus ancienne, la Breed Street Shul, située à East Los Angeles, qui a été jusqu'en 1951 la plus grande synagogue à l'Ouest de Chicago ., est devenue un musée historique .). Toutes les religions du monde sont représentées : l'islam, le bouddhisme, l'hindouisme, le zoroastrisme, le sikhisme, l'Église orthodoxe, etc. L'Église de scientologie est présente dans la ville depuis le , et le Celebrity Center fait partie de ses nombreux musées, églises et lieux de recrutement. On note aussi la présence historique des mormons : le Los Angeles California Temple, situé à West Los Angeles sur le Santa Monica Boulevard, est le deuxième plus important temple de leur culte. Média [[Fichier:Los Angeles Times building and lamp.jpg|vignette|Le siège du Los Angeles Times, de style art déco]] Le journal quotidien le plus important de la région est le Los Angeles Times. La Opinión est lu par la communauté hispanophone. Il existe aussi une grande variété de journaux régionaux et d'information locale, de magazines et d'hebdomadaires, dont le Daily News du Los Angeles Newspaper Group, que l'on trouve surtout dans la vallée de San Fernando, L.A. Weekly, L.A. City Beat, Los Angeles magazine, Los Angeles Business Journal, Los Angeles Daily Journal, le Hollywood Reporter. S'y ajoutent de nombreux périodiques locaux servant les différentes communautés dans leur langue maternelle, et quelques journaux issus d'autres municipalités, comme le Daily Breeze (Torrance) et le Press-Telegram (Long Beach). Au niveau de la radio et de la télévision, le public du Grand Los Angeles a accès à un grand nombre de chaînes locales. Les chaînes majeures sont KABC-TV 7 (American Broadcast Company), KCBS 2 (CBS), KNBC 4 (NBC), KTTV 11 (FOX), KTLA 5 (The WB Television Network), et KCOP 13 (UPN). Il y a aussi de nombreuses chaînes espagnoles ou indépendantes dans la région. Architecture ]] Sur le plan architectural, on peut relever plusieurs bâtiments remarquables, comme la Los Angeles Central Library (1926) de Bertram Grosvenor Goodhue dont l'apparence évoque les bâtiments de l'ancienne Égypte et d'autres civilisations antiquesLaconservancy.org, la gare centrale Union Station mêlant les styles colonial espagnol et mission revival et l'hôtel de ville dont le sommet évoque le mausolée d'Halicarnasse. Le Bradbury Building (1893) est un bâtiment remarquable pour sa façade de style Renaissance italienne de brique brune, sa cour intérieure, ses nombreux escaliers, ascenseurs, et pour les centaines de motifs végétaux qui ornent leurs balustrades de fer. De construction récente, le bâtiment de la Metropolitan Transit Authority incorpore certains éléments faisant référence au style Art déco, que l'on peut retrouver sur certains immeubles du centre-ville comme l'Eastern Columbia construit en 1930 et transformé en lofts au début du . L'architecture moderne apparaît à travers les travaux de Paul Williams, l'architecte du Shrine Auditorium et du Theme Building, le bâtiment représentatif de l'Aéroport international de Los Angeles (avec Welton Becket), de la Los Angeles County Courthouse, du Los Angeles County Hall of Administration; et de bâtiments situés à Beverly Hills; et de ceux de Frank Gehry, comme le Walt Disney Concert Hall, le California Aerospace Museum, la Loyola Law School. Gehry est actuellement chargé de la supervision du Grand Avenue Project. Parmi les principaux gratte-ciel de Los Angeles qui dominent la ville, on peut citer la U.S. Bank Tower (310 m), le Aon Center (262 m), la Two California Plaza (229 m), la Gas Company Tower (228 m), l'ARCO Center (224 m), la 777 Tower (221 m), la Wells Fargo Tower (220 m), la Figueroa at Wilshire (219 m), la Bank of America Tower (213 m) et la Paul Hastings Tower (213 m). Médias Littérature Los Angeles entre en littérature dans les années 1920, avec le satyrique Merton of the movies d'Harry Leon Wilson sur l'industrie du cinéma à Hollywood (thème qui a, depuis, été repris dans de nombreux romansEnviron 2000, selon Gerald W. Haslam dans Many Californias: literature from the Golden State, University of Nevada Press, 1999 , ).), et The Boosters (1924) de Mark Lee Luther qui décrit le boom immobilier de l'époque, Angel's Flight (1927) de Don Rian et Oil! d'Upton SinclairDavid M. Fine, Imagining Los Angeles: a city in fiction, University of Nevada Press, 2004, . qui décrit la ruée vers le pétrole de Signal Hill. Depuis, la ville et sa région, appréciées des auteurs (le grand Los Angeles accueille, après New York et San Francisco, le plus grand nombre d'écrivains publiés, à l'échelle nationale''Western Literature Association'', Updating the literary West, TCU Press, 1997 , .) sont un territoire fertile pour les écrivains. Deux genres en particulier sont liés à la ville : le « roman hollywoodien » et le roman noir. Le « roman hollywoodien » s'attache à dépeindre les mauvais côtés du rêve hollywoodien, à montrer la confusion entre réalité et illusion, entre commerce et art, qu'il entraîne, et les conséquences qu'elle provoque dans la vie des personnages : le livre de Nathaniel West, The Day of the Locust (1939), est un modèle du genre''Imagining Los Angeles'', ., qui comprend, entre autres, The Loved One (1947) d'Evelyn Waugh et Hollywood (1989) de Charles Bukowski. En outre le monde de la littérature a très vite rejoint celui du cinéma à Los Angeles, à travers l'écriture de scénario, et l'industrie cinématographique a très vite attiré un grand nombre d'auteurs comme Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Aldous Huxley, Tennessee Williams et William Faulkner. Le roman noir est, depuis les années 1930, bien représenté, à travers les œuvres d'écrivains comme Raymond Chandler (Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep, 1939), Adieu ma jolie (Farewell My Lovely, 1940) ; The Long Goodbye, 1953) ; Ross Macdonald (qui écrit dans la lignée de ce dernier tout en donnant à ses personnages une plus grande profondeur psychologique) ; Walter Mosley ; James Ellroy avec Le Dahlia noir (Black Dahlia, 1987), Le Grand Nulle part (The Big Nowhere, 1988), L.A. Confidential (1990) ; Joseph Hansen et Michael Connelly (Les Égouts de Los Angeles (1992). Los Angeles est un objet de fascination paradoxal pour de nombreux auteurs. La plupart des textes publiés au sujet de Los Angeles dressent le portrait d'une ville complexe et soulignent les différences qui existent entre sa réputation publique et une réalité souvent noire et teintée de pessimisme, faisant de Los Angeles une allégorie d'une condition moderne marquée par l'angoisse''Imagining Los Angeles', .. Dans ses romans semi-autobiographiques (le premier est Bandini en 1938), John Fante décrit le Los Angeles de la Grande Dépression, où son alter ego Arturo Bandini cherche à vivre de l'écriture. Maria avec et sans rien (Play it as it Lays, 1971) de Joan Didion dresse de la ville un portrait négatif, à l'instar de Moins que zéro (Less Than Zero, 1985) de Bret Easton Ellis, qui décrit l'aliénation d'un étudiant de la jeunesse dorée qui ne sortira d'une plongée dans les bas-fonds de la société angeline qu'en quittant la ville. Dans son autobiographie Always Running (1993), Luis J. Rodriguez raconte son expérience des gangs et du trafic de drogues. La science-fiction porte à l'extrême les côtés dystopiques de la métropole, lieu de cauchemar dans, par exemple, Je suis une légende (1954) de Richard Matheson et lieu propice au désastre, dans les très nombreux romans et films catastrophes qui s'y déroulent« "At least 138 novels and films since 1909" deal with the destruction of the city », Mike Davis cité dans Imagining Los Angeles .. Cependant la figure littéraire de Los Angeles n'exclut pas l'optimisme ; elle est, à l'image de la ville réelle, diverse et multiple. Le village de Los Angeles du début du est également le théâtre des aventures du justicier masqué Zorro, créé en 1919 par Johnston McCulley. Ses exploits se déroulant alors en Californie espagnole ont inspiré un grand nombre de films, de séries télévisées et de bandes dessinées. Cinéma s sont l'un des symboles de Los Angeles comme ici dans le quartier d'Hollywood]] Berceau du mythe hollywoodien, Los Angeles a logiquement fasciné une multitude de réalisateurs américains, dont Michael Mann. Deux de ses films prennent place à Los Angeles : * Heat est l'histoire d'une traque au cœur de la mégapole entre un chef de gang (Robert De Niro), et un policier insomniaque (Al Pacino). Ce thriller se termine notamment par une scène d'anthologie près des pistes de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. * Collateral est l'histoire de la rencontre d'un chauffeur de taxi (Jamie Foxx) et d'un tueur à gages (Tom Cruise) au cours d'une nuit dans Los Angeles. Filmé entièrement en caméra numérique, le film traite autant de l'affrontement psychologique entre les deux personnages que de la mobilité urbaine propre à Los Angeles. Le sang-froid du tueur et la capacité du chauffeur de taxi à se mouvoir aussi habilement au sein de cet espace urbain démesuré (la fameuse « grille ») participent de la même logique implacable et meurtrière. David Lynch, qui habite la ville de Los Angeles, y a tourné beaucoup de ses films : * Lost Highway, qui présente un meurtre du point de vue des différentes personnalités de l'assassin * Mulholland Drive, un film onirique sur le monde du cinéma à Los Angeles et qui tire son nom d'une route serpentant les collines au-dessus de la ville. * Inland Empire, tourné au moyen de la technologie numérique, abordant à nouveau le sujet des tournages hollywoodiens D'autres films célèbres voient leur scénario se dérouler à Los Angeles : * Monte là-dessus de Fred C. Newmeyer, dont la scène la plus connue montre le héros (interprété par Harold Lloyd) suspendu aux aiguilles d'une horloge sur un gratte-ciel. * L.A. Confidential de Curtis Hanson montre le Los Angeles des années 1950, victime de règlements de comptes à la suite de mort d'un des principaux caïds de la ville. * L'Arme fatale de Richard Donner met en scène le duo de policiers le plus célèbre du cinéma : Martin Riggs (Mel Gibson) et Roger Murtaugh (Danny Glover). * Les Princes de la ville de Taylor Hackford : dans les années 1980, trois cousins Chicanos, membres du gang Vatos Locos, vont chacun suivre une route différente. Le film incarne la décadence des jeunes du barrio et met en scène l'univers glauque des prisons et des quartiers difficiles. * Nowhere, film de Gregg Araki sur la jeunesse américaine qui souffre d'un manque de repères, désorientation qui trouve sa métaphore dans le tissu urbain de la ville. * Collision orchestre le croisement de destins de nombreux personnages en l'espace de 36 heures. * Il y a également des films qui parlent de la communauté mexicaine immigrée. Born in east L.A., une comédie de Cheech Marin, parle d'un Chicano né au quartier mexicain d'East Los Angeles qui se voit expulsé par erreur au Mexique, un pays qu'il ne connaît pas. * Predator 2 Une des scènes est tournée sur le bâtiment Eastern Columbia Lofts, un film de Stephen Hopkins avec acteur jouant le rôle principal Danny Glover. * Le thriller Training Day, d'Antoine Fuqua, sorti en 2002, se déroule dans les quartiers un peu chauds de la ville, tels que la Jungle. * Le film de science-fiction Time Out s'y déroule, du quartier des affaires aux ghettos. *Le film de Nicolas Winding Refn "Drive" s'y passe également, avec notamment une sublime introduction dans laquelle le héros conduis des braqueurs jusqu'au Staples Center durant la nuit. Télévision De nombreuses séries télévisées se déroulent à Los Angeles. La plupart appartiennent au genre policier : Badge 714 (1951-1959), Mannix (1967-1975), Columbo (1968-2003), Cannon (1971-1976), Police Story (1973-1978), Drôles de dames (1976-1981), Quincy (1976-1983), CHiPs (1977-1983), Matt Houston (1982-1985), Rick Hunter (1984-1991), les six premières saisons de 24 heures chrono (2001-2010), The Shield (2002-2008), The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (depuis 2005), NUMB3RS (2005-2010), NCIS : Los Angeles (depuis 2009)(NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales y est aussi tourné). Plusieurs feuilletons évoquent l'installation et l'adaptation de nouveaux habitants (Beverly Hills 90210, Le Prince de Bel-Air) ou reflètent la diversité ethnique de la ville : Moesha, Le Prince de Bel-Air racontent le quotidien d'Afro-Américains. L'univers de la mode, des stars et du cinéma apparaît dans The Bold and the Beautiful (depuis 1987), The Girls Next Door (2005-2009), Fashion House (2006), Dirt (2007-2008) ou Entourage (2004). La Loi de Los Angeles (1986-1994) ou Shark (2006-2008) mettent en scène des avocats. Certains quartiers sont mis à l'honneur comme Bel-Air (Le Prince de Bel-Air) ou la ville limitrophe de West Hollywood, bastion homosexuel dans The L Word. Enfin, Los Angeles sert de cadre à des séries dérivées telles que Fame L.A., Joey (2004-2006) ou encore Nip/Tuck. Six pieds sous terre (2001-2005) se déroule à Los Angeles et aborde des sujets aussi divers que la drogue, la mort, l'homosexualité. La série dérivée Angel (2000-2003) a également été tournée dans cette ville et en se moment une nouvelle serie qui a commencé en Avril 2012 est tournée la-bas "Hollywood Girl" qui en est déjà à sa deuxième saison.L'aéroport de la ville est aussi mis en scène dans la série "LAX" avec HEATHER LOCKLEAR, série en une saison de 13 épisodes qui relate l'histoire des co-directeurs de l'aéroport et les problèmes quotidiens qu'ils rencontrent dans la gestion de cette "mini ville" à part entière. Jeux vidéo La société Rockstar Games a édité un certain nombre de jeux vidéo se déroulant à ou dans une ville inspirée de Los Angeles, parmi lesquels on peut citer Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas et Grand Theft Auto V (deux jeux de la célèbre série de jeux vidéo Grand Theft Auto, dont l'action se déroule à Los Santos), le jeu vidéo de course Midnight Club: Los Angeles, ou plus récemment L.A. Noire, qui se déroule dans le Los Angeles des années 1940. Le jeu vidéo True Crime: Streets of LA (édité par Activision) s'est aussi basé sur la ville. Chaque année se déroule à Los Angeles l'un des plus grands salons de jeux vidéo au monde : l'Electronic Entertainment Expo, souvent abrégé E3. Musique Plus que des morceaux consacrés à la ville, L.A. a vu naître et abrite toujours de nombreux artistes particulièrement attachés, en bien ou en mal, à la mégalopole et qui en parlent régulièrement dans leurs chansons. Les genres les plus représentatifs sont le rap (west coast), certains sous-genres du heavy metal (glam metal, thrash metal) et le punk rock (sous-genre californien), notamment : * le rap west coast (de « côte ouest des États-Unis », et qui engendra le Gangsta rap). Exemples : Tupac Shakur, Eazy E, N.W.A, Outlawz, Snoop Dogg, Game, Cypress Hill, Dr. Dre et plus récemment le rappeur Tyga en 2009 ; * le punk californien (genre spécifique proche d'un punk-rock). Exemples : NOFX, Bad Religion et les Red Hot Chili Peppers ; * Voir également Sunset Boulevard (quartier fortement lié au hard rock et au glam metal). Exemples : Mötley Crüe, Ratt, Van Halen et Guns & Roses ; * le pop rock : Jonas Brothers, Vanessa Hudgens, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Avril Lavigne et Miley Cyrus * le rock psychédélique : The Doors, The Byrds, Strawberry Alarm Clock ; * la pop : LMFAO, Will.I.Am (leader des Black Eyed Peas). Scolarité ]] Les écoles de la ville sont gérées par le Los Angeles Unified School District, le deuxième système des États-Unis en termes de nombre d'élèves (plus de en 2006). Il existe aussi 2 lycées français réputés dans la ville : le Lycée international de Los Angeles ( ) et le lycée françaisle lycée Français de Los Angeles. Parmi les universités présentes dans la ville, on peut citer les prestigieuses université de Californie à Los Angeles (UCLA - publique) et université de la Californie du Sud (USC - privée) qui sont considérées comme faisant partie des meilleures universités de la Côte Ouest et du monde. On peut aussi citer de nombreuses autres universités, comme l'université d'État de Californie à Los Angeles (CSULA - publique), l'université d'État de Californie à Northridge (CSUN - publique), la Loyola Marymount University (LMU) (privée), l'Occidental College (Oxy) (privée), la Southwestern University School of Law (privée) et la Southern California Institute of Architecture (SCI-Arc) (privée). En plus de ces universités, la ville contient un nombre élevé de community colleges. La région du Grand Los Angeles accueille d'autres universités de premier rang, comme le California Institute of Technology à Pasadena. Politique depuis 1928]] La ville a un système de maire fort. Le maire actuel est Antonio Villaraigosa, d'origine hispanique. Il y a 15 départements dans le conseil de ville. Les autres officiels élus sont le procureur de ville, Rocky Delgadillo, qui poursuit les délits mineurs commis à l'intérieur de la ville, et le city controller, Laura Chick. Le district attorney, élu par les électeurs du comté, poursuit les crimes majeurs. Pour rendre le gouvernement municipal plus attentif aux attentes des citoyens et pour améliorer la gestion des différents quartiers, le conseil municipal a institué des conseils de voisinage. Ces conseils consultatifs, proposés pour la première fois par le conseiller Joel Wachs en 1996, ont été délimités dans la Charter Reform de 1999. Le territoire géré par chaque conseil n'est pas forcément identique à celui du quartier tel qu'il est traditionnellement perçu par la population. Plus de 90 conseils ont ainsi été formés et chaque habitant peut voter pour la composition du conseil de son quartier. Bien qu'ils n'aient en réalité que peu de pouvoir, ils ont déjà fait pression sur le conseil municipal lors d'affaires importantes, par exemple lors de leur opposition à un projet consistant à augmenter le prix de l'eau qui était dirigé par la ville. Au niveau judiciaire, la Los Angeles County Superior Court a juridiction sur les procès sérieux (felonies) répondant à la loi de l'État, tandis que la United States District Court for the Central District of California s'occupe de tous les procès fédéraux. Les deux institutions occupent plusieurs vastes bâtiments situés dans le quartier Civic Center du centre-ville. Toute la ville de Los Angeles et ses plus importantes banlieues étant situées dans le même comté, la cour supérieure du comté et la cour fédérale de district sont toutes les deux les plus importantes des États-Unis d'Amérique. Le Grand Los Angeles regroupe un peu plus du tiers des membres de l'Assemblée de l'État de Californie, qui ont tendance à travailler en partie depuis leurs districts d'origine. Depuis le début des années 1990, Los Angeles apparaît de plus en plus comme la de l'État , .. Évolution politique Los Angeles est une ville californienne plus conservatrice que sa rivale du nord San Francisco mais plus libérale que San Diego, sa voisine du sud. Les élections municipales étant non partisanes en Californie, les candidats ne sont donc pas élus en fonction de leur étiquette politique mais en fonction de leur charisme ou de leur capacité à constituer une coalition autour d'eux-mêmes, même si la tendance politique de chaque candidat n'est pas anodine. En 1973, les Angelins choisissent leur premier maire noir, le démocrate Tom Bradley, réélu à cinq reprises. En 1993, c'est le républicain Richard Riordan qui prend les rênes de la municipalité pour deux mandats. En 2001, non rééligible, Riordan laisse la place à James Hahn, un démocrate. En , les habitants de Los Angeles élisent leur premier maire hispanique depuis 1872. Soutenu par une vaste coalition englobant juifs, noirs, hispaniques, Richard Riordan ou Barbara Boxer, le démocrate Antonio Villaraigosa est élu avec 59 % des voix contre 41 % au maire sortant. L'élection de Villaraigosa est la première grande consécration du poids politique des hispaniques dans l'état, d'autant plus qu'ils représentent 46 % des habitants de Los Angeles. Ce dernier s'est engagé dans une politique de protection de l'environnement et de lutte contre les gaz à effet de serre : il a par exemple annoncé en 2006 qu'il fera planter un million d'arbres à Los Angeles et qu'il encouragera les carburants « propres » avant la fin de son mandat . Transport Les rues de la ville forment un plan en damier important dont les axes principaux sont les autoroutes et les surface streets, aussi appelées boulevards. Parmi les principales rues est-ouest, on peut citer Ventura, Hollywood, Sunset, Wilshire, Santa Monica et Beverly. Il existe d'autres rues célèbres dans la ville qui n'ont pas le titre de boulevards, bien que ce soient aussi des axes importants. On peut citer pour exemple: Mulholland Drive, Pacific Coast Highway, Melrose Avenue, Florence Avenue, Normandie Avenue, Vermont Avenue, La Brea Avenue, Figueroa Street, Grand Avenue, Central Avenue et Alameda Street. Los Angeles est connue pour ses nombreux nids-de-poule qui sont la cause d'accidents. Les fonds concernant la voirie sont en effet insuffisants pour maintenir le gigantesque réseau routier de la ville. Ce problème a été la cause principale de la tentative de sécession de la vallée de San Fernando en 2002. En décembre 2005, une opération visant à reboucher ces nids-de-poule a eu lieu dans la Vallée, mais le problème n'est pas encore résolu à l'heure actuelle. La ville est aussi le théâtre de nombreuses courses poursuite qui peuvent durer des heures tant le système routier et autoroutier est vaste et complexe, et qui sont souvent relayées par les chaînes de télévision locales. Contrairement à l'assertion d'une chanson populaire, qui dit que « personne ne marche à L.A. » (« nobody walks in L.A. »), plusieurs lieux de la ville sont très fréquentés par les piétons, surtout dans le centre-ville et dans les nombreux quartiers commerciaux. Il y est alors souvent plus rapide de marcher que de conduire, à cause du manque de parcs de stationnement et du très grand nombre d'automobiles. Malgré son étendue, Los Angeles n'est pas comparable à la ville de Memphis qui est une véritable agglomération vide de piétons . Autoroutes urbaines Los Angeles est le nœud central d'un réseau d'autoroutes (freeways) très important : plus de 1000 kilomètres dans toute l'agglomérationXavier Moret, « L’épine dorsale des Amériques » dans Courrier international, hebdo , 3 août 2006, .. La ville est en effet considérée comme une sorte de « capitale » des embouteillages et de la voiture. Ses autoroutes totalisent des déplacements quotidiens de quelque 160 millions de kilomètres. La qualité du réseau est reconnue, mais l'augmentation croissante des embouteillages depuis plusieurs années pousse les autorités à développer d'autres moyens de transport. Les principales autoroutes sont la Golden State (I-5) (nord-sud), la San Diego (405), l'U.S. Route 101, la California State Route 1, la Santa Monica (I-10). L'heure de pointe se situe entre 6 et 9 heures du matin le weekend et le soir entre 15 et 19 heures. Aéroports thumb|L'aéroport international de Los Angeles Los Angeles est aussi la métropole qui possède le plus d'aéroports au monde. L'aéroport principal de la ville et de sa région, l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, est choisi par la plupart des visiteurs internationaux. Il se place au mondial avec 60 millions de passagers qui y transitent chaque année« Une panne de radar bloque le trafic aérien » dans Le Nouvel Obs du 19/07/2006, .. Les autres aéroports notables sont l'aéroport international d'Ontario, l'aéroport Bob Hope (ancien aéroport de Burbank), l'aéroport municipal de Long Beach et l'aéroport international John-Wayne. Los Angeles World Airports, un département de la municipalité de Los Angeles, est chargé d'administrer ceux de Los Angeles (LAX), Ontario (ONT), Van Nuys (VNY) et Palmdale Regional (PMD)Site du LAWA. Los Angeles possède aussi un héliport (Century City Heliport, code AITA : CCD). Ports Les ports de Los Angeles et de Long Beach forment ensemble le Los Angeles-Long Beach Port, le troisième du monde pour le trafic de conteneurs. Des ports de tailles moyennes et de plaisance jalonnent le reste de la côte, comme celui de Marina del Rey ou de Redondo Beach, qui accueillent de nombreux yachts. Il existe aussi un système de ferries permettant de rejoindre la ville d'Avalon, située sur l'Île Santa Catalina, au large de la ville. Transport ferroviaire thumb|Union Station Le transport ferroviaire des marchandises terrestres est assuré par la Union Pacific et la BNSF Railway. Union Station est la principale gare de passagers de Los Angeles. Transports en commun La Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority et d'autres agences dirigent le système étendu de lignes de bus et de métro qui sont utilisés par environ un million de personnes chaque jour. Les lignes principales sont les lignes rouge, violette, or, bleu, verte et orange, celui-ci spécialement réservé au bus. Celle-ci est desservie par des bus désignés sous le nom de "Metro Liners" facilement reconnaissables à leur apparence originale et leur longueurWikipedia anglophone et le site de la LACMTA. De nombreux projets visant à améliorer et à allonger ces lignes sont à l'étude ou en cours de réalisation : depuis peu, le métro relie Hollywood ou Mid-Wilshire au centre. Une navette permet de rejoindre ce quartier depuis Union Station jusqu'à l'aéroport. Au début du , la ville a également réactivé une ligne de chemin de fer qui va du centre vers le port au sudGabriel Wackermann (dir.), Les métropoles dans le monde, Paris, Ellipses, 2000 , .. Cependant, à peine plus de 10 % des moyens de transport utilisés sont en commun, contre 50 % à New YorkJean-Pierre Paulet, Géographie urbaine, 2000, ., ce qui montre que Los Angeles reste encore la ville de l'automobile. Sports La région de Los Angeles offre un environnement diversifié, favorable aux activités sportives et aux loisirs de plein air. Des milliers de kilomètres de pistes traversent la ville et ses environs, que l'on peut emprunter à pied, à vélo ou à cheval. Il est possible de pratiquer une grande variété d'activités dans le comté, dont le ski, l'escalade, le Beach-volley et la planche à voile. Ces deux derniers sports ont d'ailleurs été inventés dans la région (même si leurs prédécesseurs ont été inventés par Duke Kahanamoku à Hawaï). vignette|redresse|Samuel Pahlsson des Ducks d'Anaheim Los Angeles reste célèbre pour la glorieuse époque du "showtime" des Lakers de Magic Johnson pendant les années 1980 Mais aussi grâce à l'époque Shaquille O'Neal & Kobe Bryant. En outre, les USC Trojans et les UCLA Bruins figurent parmi les meilleures formations sportives universitaires américaines. Los Angeles était l'une des villes candidates aux Jeux olympiques d'été de 2016 après avoir déjà accueilli ceux de 1932 et de 1984. Villes jumelées de ces villes par rapport à l'Hôtel de Ville de Los Angeles]] Los Angeles est jumelée avec 27 autres villes . : * * * * * * * * * * * * * | site = }}. * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Voir aussi vignette|upright=3.2|centré|alt=Photo en couleur, prise d'un point élevé, de Los Angeles ; on voit la ville au loin, au premier plan il y a de nombreux espaces verts arborés.|Vue panoramique de Los Angeles depuis le [[Getty Center.]] Articles connexes * Pueblo de los angeles * Hollywood * West Hollywood * Comté de Los Angeles * Grand Los Angeles * Californie * Drapeau de Los Angeles Liens externes * Site officiel de la ville * Los Angeles : Site officiel de l'Office du Tourisme de Californie * Discover Los Angeles - The Los Angeles Convention and Visitors Bureau * Chambre de commerce de Los Angeles Bibliographie Ouvrages et articles en français : * Collectif, Los Angeles, Paris, National Geog, 2005, * Julie-Anne Boudreau, Sophie Didier, Claire Hancock, Homogénéisation résidentielle et indépendance politique : de la sécession urbaine et autres incorporations à Los Angeles, dans L'Espace géographique, , 2004 * Hélène Crenon, Alain Jeannin, Los Angeles, Paris, Autrement, 1999, * Mike Davis, Au-delà de Blade Runner. Los Angeles et l'imagination du désastre, Allia, 2006, compte-rendu en ligne * Mike Davis, City of Quartz Los Angeles Capitale du Futur, Paris, La Découverte, 2006, * Catherine Grenier, Howard-N Fox, David-E James, Collectif, Alfred Pacquement (Préface), Los Angeles 1955-1985 : Naissance d'une capitale artistique, Paris, Éditions du Centre Pompidou, 2006, * Cynthia Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : le mythe américain inachevé, Paris, CNRS Éditions, 2002, * Cynthia Ghorra-Gobin, Los Angeles : réinventer les espaces publics, dans Urbanisme, , jan-février 2006, pages 50–53 * Claude Mangin, D'Angelinopolis à Postmetropolis, ou l'exception devenant paradigme : un modèle pour la ville mondiale?, dans Mappemonde, , 2001-1, * Jérôme Monnet, Los Angeles, la ville dont le prince est un criminel : drame géographique en noir et blanc, dans L'Espace géographique, , 1996 * Nausica Zaballos, Crimes et Procès Sensationnels à Los Angeles, 1922-1962. Au delà du Dahlia Noir., Paris, Edite, 2011, Ouvrages et articles en anglais : * * Leonard Pitt & Dale Pitt, Los Angeles A to Z: An Encyclopedia of the City and County, University of California Press, 2000 * Fulton, William, The Reluctant Metropolis: The Politics of Urban Growth in Los Angeles. Baltimore, Maryland: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001 (première édition : Solano Press Books, 1997). * Norman M. Klein, The History of Forgetting: Los Angeles and the Erasure of Memory, Verso, 1997 * Lynell George, No crystal stair : African Americans in the city of angels, Londres : Verso, 1992 * Peter Theroux, Translating LA: A Tour of the Rainbow City, Norton, 1994 * S. P. Erie, Globalizing Los Angeles, Stanford University Press, 2004, * David L. Ulin (ed), Writing Los Angeles: A Literary Anthology, Library of America, 2002 * David M. Fine, Imagining Los Angeles : a city in fiction, University of Nevada Press, 2004 * * * *